scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
CatSpirit—The Musical
CatSpirit—The Musical was a parody musical of the CatSpirit War. Prank first suggested it several weeks after the end of the war, noting that the incident had all the components of a good musical. Many SAMBers agreed, and Wolfy volunteered to write it. CatSpirit—The Musical was never fully completed. Two acts were written, but only the first was finished and saved. CatSpirit—The Musical was a way for SAMBers to move on in the aftermath of the CatSpirit War. Making light of a serious situation may not sound beneficial, but it eased tension in the SAMB and restored some normalcy to the MB. Below is a revised edition of Act I. To see the entire thread and the original first edition visit Happeh's Wayback Machine link. (Please note that Arrow was rebanned shortly after this so some of her posts on the thread have been deleted) CATSPIRIT—THE MUSICAL CREATIVE DEPARTMENT: Writer/Co Directer: Wolfy Co Director: CatSpirit Costume Design: Happy Editor: Bobcat Musical Accompaniment: Happy (Ukelale) Musical Accompaniment: Firework (Piano) ---------------------------------------------------- CAST: Narrator: Luke Windy: Arrow CatSpirit: Revie Random Person No.1: Angie Random Person No.2: Bobcat Random Person No.3: Edgar Random Person No.4: Mayari Dancer No.1: Lavender Dancer No.2: Happy Dancer No.3: Angie Dancer No.4/Harmony: Hootsie Fanwing No.1: Lavender Fanwing No.2: Firework ---------------------------------------------------- CATSPIRIT—THE MUSICAL (Act I) open on Narrator, strolling down path '' ''strumming Ukalale in background Narrator: On one normal day in the land of SAMBeria, just in mid-May the SAMBers all gathered at a new thread. A new person had arrived, yet she called herself CatSpirit. CatSpirit, Dancer No.1, Dancer No.2, Dancer No.3, Dancer No.4, Random Person No.1, Random Person No.2, Random Person No.3, Random Person No.4 Windy, speaking in a high pitched British accent Windy: Helloooooo everybody! I'm...Catspirit. My brilliant mind made that up, I bet nobody else has that name! I've been waiting to go on here, and now's my chance! I love SA, warriors, and especially cats. Who are you guys? CatSpirit: I should really copyright my name. Random Person No.2: Sorry, there's already a Catspirit. But we'll help you find a new name! Crowd muttering: Sorry, there's already one. Are you an alt? I'm worried. SHH! Windy: Well, I'M KEEPING THIS NAME. Maybe SHE should change her name, anyway. theme plays as SAMBers gather in a huddle theme begins All: She came? She came. The person who left a hole in fame? Shocked and depressed, turned against the congress! But who could it be? ''' ''strums furiously'' '''All: WINDY! break apart and curtains close ---------------------------------------------------- open on several SAMBers talking in another thread Random person No.1: What will we do? Random person No.3: I'm really not sure, she won't budge... and ukelele starts playing fanfare in background gazebo where four dancers are tap dancing and singing in harmony fight that brute!" theme begins All Dancers: WE AREN'T ALWAYS HAPPY AND DANCING Dancer No.4/Harmony: (Happy and dancing) All Dancers: BUT WHILE OUR SAMBERS ARE PRANCING Dancer No.4/Harmony: (SAMBers are prancing) All Dancers: We're doing all we can. Fluffeh will help us-Man! ''' '''Dancer No.1: Even though logic isn't our strength Dancer No.2: Even if we're just weak in our brains Dancer No.3: We'll still be able to fight against that brute All Dancers: The non-loyal toot, who is naaaaamed *holds note* ''' '''Dancer No.4/Harmony: (named named named named) All Dancers: WINDY! ends and singers bow as Gazebo is wheeled out '' ''Narrator, CatSpirit, Windy, Random Person No.1, Random Person No.2, Random Person No.3, Random Person No.4 Narrator: A wild Fanwing appears! Fanwing No.1, Fanwing No.2 Fanwing No.1: What happened? I heard there was something bad. Random Person No.1: under breath Again... CatSpirit: It's this girl. She wants my nickname but I will NOT give it to her. Windy: It will be mine. Very, very, VERY soon. Random person No.2: NO IT WON'T! Fanwing No.2: Is there anything we can do to help? Random Person No.4: Sorry, I don't think so. ---------------------------------------------------- close and reopen on a different thread Narrator, Random Person No.1, Random Person No.2, Random Person No.3, Random Person No.4, CatSpirit, Windy Narrator: Windy was constantly bickering with the SAMBers. But it finally came to a point where somebody made a choice. A HARD choice. Somebody left. Random Person No.3: I'm sorry. Windy is horrible, and I'm afraid somebody else innocent is next. I guess, goodbye for now? I'll still be stalking threads but I won't post anymore. I'm REALLY sorry. But maybe you can tell me when it's over? Person No.3 sobs and runs offstage Random persons 1,2,4: NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE PLEASE NO!!! Catspirit: No! Windy: Too bad. riff close END OF ACT I ---------------------------------------------------- Back to SAMB History Book Category:SAMB Category:History Book